Topher
Topher, labeled The Junior Host is one of fourteen canon debuting contestants to be introduced in Total Drama Do Over for Total Drama Revenge Do Over. He returns once again in Total Drama Ridonculous Race Do Over as a member of the Fame Mongers with his travel partner, Dakota. Tophersquare.jpg MMBack.jpg Biography (aka Mini-Chris.) The junior sadist Topher is enamored with Chris and is overly complimentary of his hosting skills. Topher begins offering suggestions on how to make the challenges extra painful "You know what would make an excellent TWIST for this one?" (his teammates hate him but Chris takes a shine to him.) It all changes when Topher starts to dress like Chris take over Chris' hosting duties every chance he gets. Chris starts to worry that Topher is angling to be his replacement, and that the network might be looking for a new younger version of Chris, so Chris starts acting young to prove he doesn't need to be replaced. Coverage Total Drama Revenge Do Over Topher laid low for most of Total Drama Revenge Do Over. He was placed on the Mutant Maggots in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!. Off the bat, Topher and Harrison developed a conflict, neither being amused by the other's antics. Topher, not wanting to soil his image, spent most of the game trying to stay on people's good sides. This only ended up with Giselle believing him to be a shipper of himself and Chris, and others finding him weird. Topher arrived at first seeming like Chris' biggest, fan, but in the presence of Tanner, Topher revealed that he wanted Chris' job. Tanner egged him on up to the point where Topher received a fake phone call from Scarlett acting as a talent scout offering Topher Chris' job. Topher bought it and temporarily took over the show in Having A Hill Of A Time. Topher's position was unable to be rebuked by Chris since Colton's practical joke of giving Chris wrinkles during one of his spa sessions went awry due to Scarlett's tampering. When the effect wore off, Chris immediately ejected Topher from the game in place of Sammy when she was supposed to be eliminated. Topher was humbled and happy that he got to interact so closely with Chris, despite Chris' displeasure. Gallery Appearances *Of the first generation of canon contestants that Topher has competed against, he has yet to outrank Ezekiel, Courtney, Dj, Izzy, Duncan, Heather and Alejandro. *Of the second generation of canon contestants that Topher has competed against, he has yet to outrank Dawn, Anne Maria and Scott. *He has yet to outrank Vanessa. *Of the third generation of canon contestants, Topher has yet to outrank Leonard, Sammy, Max and Jasmine. *Of the second generation of original characters, Topher has yet to outrank Coby, Cheyenne, Giselle, Tanner, Nicole, Harrison, Jack and Michael. *Of the Ridonculous Race contestants, Topher has yet to outrank Tammy, Gerry, Pete, Laurie, Kelly, Taylor, Chet, Lorenzo, Rock, Spud, Dwayne, Junior, Ennui, Crimson, Ryan, Stephanie, Carrie, Devin, Emma, Kitty, Jacques, Josee, MacArthur and Sanders. Trivia *Topher is one of five contestants in Total Drama Revenge Do Over to be present at every team swap of the season, yet never swap teams themselves. **The others include Harrison, Cheyenne, Sammy, and Leonard. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Mutant Maggots Category:TDRDO Contestants Category:TDRRDO Contestants